Ilantriis
The Empire of Ilantriis (or Ilantriis for short) was a nation set up by Hellorp for the current Roleplay. It is a leading millitary power with arguably the most powerful millitary currently in the roleplay. Ideologically, the Empire is right winged and conservative. Government Ilantriis' government is similar to that of Imperial Rome, with an Emperor at the head of the Senate. However, a crucial difference is that the Senate elects the Emperor from within its own ranks. (The Emperor will then serve in the position for life.) Despite this more democratic tendency, the Senate itself is made up almost exclusively of members of the noble families, who have held the position for many generations. (A notable exception is the most recent Emperor, Karkus, who was of common blood.) Currently, (as of August 19th) the Empire is under the control of Imperial High Command, with the millitary officer General Vikus serving as the head of state. This follows the murder of the entire Senate and the Emperor himself by a terrorist Organization known as the UPA. History (Roleplay Activity) During the early stages of the roleplay, Ilantriis developed close diplomatic ties with the neighbouring nations of Osea and Arnika, though it did not initially become part of the Veiid Alliance. Its initial stance was fairly conservative, and it largely stayed out of the "Alliance rush" at the beginning of the roleplay, instead preferring to cement itself as a central member of the so-called "Veiid bloc." However, towards the end of this inital period, Ilantriis ceased activity due to a several-week long absence on the part of Hellorp. The IC explanation for this event was a change in leadership with the death of Emperor Kullius and the subsequent crowning of Emperor Karkus. To celebrate the coronation, Ilantriis hosted a large scale international meeting. However, festivities were cut extremely short when Kryten, roleplaying as an anti-Isolan terrorist posing as his leader's bodyguard, attempted to assasinate Isola's president. During the resulting crossfire, the Zhokevian president was shot and badly wounded by a Renescantian guard. The perpetrating terrorist was shot dead. Following this, the President was taken into medical care and unofficially questioned. He then earned the deep disrespect and contempt of Emperor Karkus through means of a stream of insults directed firstly at the guard capatain and then at the Emperor himself. Heated negotiations between Zhokevia and Ilantriis ensued as to whether or not the President was being imprisonded, and Zhokevia announced that it was making preparations for mobilization. In response, Ilantriis and its allies went to DEFCON 2, and though the Zhokevian president was soon returned, this marked a souring of the relations between the two nations. Shortly afterwards, the Empire participated in the Liberation of Yipani, alongside its allies, Osea and Arnika. The Empire deployed two carriers along with a destroyer escort, and was instrumental in the defeat of the Yipani navy and airforce. Afterwards, the Empire signed the Treaty of Minisyay; a document that made Yipani a vassal-state of the allies. The treaty was however considered by many to be Imperialistic in nature, and massive pressure was placed on the Empire to withdraw, with even nations who had been previously friendly (such as renescantia) threatening war. The following period of heated negotiations, known as the Yipani crisis, saw Ilantriis and its allies go to DEFCON 3, and remains the closest we have come so far to world war. Leading the opposition against the Veiid bloc was Zhokevia, primarily backed by the nations of the " Wakrian bloc," who would soon form the Alliance of the East. Shortly afterwards, Emperor Karkus began his famous millitary reforms. The overhaul involved massive purchases from Grunder Industries (and later Sprava shipping,) which in total almost bled the Empire's massive wallet dry. It was over 4 years later that the navy, which had been the centre of the reforms, was finally fully operational. Over time, the Empire has become somewhat of a figurehead of the Veiid Coalition as the world sinks ever deeper into the Cold War. Enforcing sanctions such as the "corporate aid" act have put it at the centre of regional polotics and the world stage. History (Pre Roleplay) As written by Hellorp on the Ilantriis forum thread; It is said that before the beginning of time the world was ruled by many different nations. However, many of them turned to evil, and Bol cleansed the world, taking away the light and causing a thousand-year darkness. Over the course of many aeons, new kingdoms emerged, one of them being the now-ancient Empire of Ilandriis. The harsh climate they live in makes for harsh people: the Empire is, at its core, a militaristic one. The people are taught from a young age to serve their Empire and in the end, the Empire will always come first for its rulers. Their long history has been a bloody one, filled with expansion. Though the behaviour of the Empire’s rulers has become somewhat more tempered over the last few centuries, they remain ready to invade and conquer any nation that stands in the way of their agendas. The Empire is leaning on xenophobic and is slow to trust, though a positive relationship between its neighbouring nations has been established in recent times. ' '